


home is wherever i'm with you

by badcompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever i'm with you

“derek, let me go!”

“no.”

“derek!”

he doesn’t let her go, holds her tighter instead. laura sighs and wiggles until she’s facing him. they’re lying on the bed, tangled together and derek is most definitely not pouting. laura frowns and flicks him on the nose, laughs when he tries to bite at her fingers and when he goes back to pouting.

“your face is going to stay like that,” she tells him sweetly and he scowls at her. she makes faces at him while he broods in silence.

apparently done with talking, he tugs her closer and goes to hide his face in her neck. she shrieks. “no! no, no, no, let me up. i have things to do, you are ruining everything, dereeeeeek!”

“laura.”

“i hate you.”

“no, you don’t.”

“yes, i do. i really, really do. let me up!”

he gives her an unimpressed look and she racks her claws down his side in response. he yelps and his grip loosens just enough for her to get away. cawing in triumph, she jumps out of the bed and smiles down at him, hands on her hips.

“cheapshot,” he mutters even as he stretches out and takes over the entire bed.

“sore loser,” she singsongs and pets his head. she easily sidesteps his clawed hand with a laugh and dances into the bathroom.

-

“i don’t see why you have to go back.”

laura looks up from their kitchen table. derek stands in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the doorway in an attempt at nonchalance that fails three ways to sunday.

“nothing’s going to happen,” she promises him again. she can see the tension and the worry and the fear weighing heavy on his shoulders. “i’m going to be fine. i just want to check on a few things. i’ll be back soon, i promise.” she turns back to the table and rummages through the pack bag there. 

he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. ” i don’t want you to go,” he says in something close to a whine and tucks his chin over her shoulder. she closes her eyes and leans back into him.

“i just. . need to go back,” she murmurs and laces their fingers together. “and i know you’re not ready.” he hugs her a little tighter at that and she smiles sadly. “which is _fine_ ,” she stresses, “i just need to go back. it’s been six years.”

“i know,” he says sadly and lets her go.

she turns around and smiles. “don’t look so sad, puppy.” she kisses him on the nose and laughs quietly when he scrunches up his face. “i’ll be back soon, derek, okay?”

-

before she gets onto the plane, derek hugs her tight and breaths her in and tries not to cry. she kisses his cheek and says, “i’ll call everyday. you’ll be sick of my voice. i love you, der.”

it takes everything in him to drive back to their apartment and not go back and buy a ticket for the next plane to california.

-

he keeps a packed bag by the door and everyday he waits for laura to call him. sometimes she’ll text him pictures with ridiculous captions or just stupid little things. no matter what it is, it always make him smile. he misses her everyday, wishes he could have gone back with her but it’s been six years and that’s still not long enough for the guilt and pain and fire to burn out.

objectively, he knows laura can take care of herself. that doesn’t stop him from worrying every day. he tries to ignore it, but the distance between them makes him anxious and restless and he can’t keep still. he’s going mad by the second day and spends more time working out or running then he usually does.

he tries to keep busy but nothing can take away from the fact that he’s sleeping alone and he only has the smell of laura to comfort him.

-

laura doesn’t call one day and he doesn’t think, just grabs his bag and drives.

-

it’s worse than he imagined.


End file.
